Black Rabbit
by KanadeAkatsuki13
Summary: "Don't you know rabbits die when left alone?" Izuna has no idea on how she ended up on a different planet, but what she DID know was that she needed to stay alive long enough to get back to her family, the only problem is: "WHERE TO I START!" Uchiha!Oc


_"Hot, Hot, HOT, HOT, HOT!"_

Whipping my head up, I spluttered and coughed, trying to get the awful taste of sand out of my mouth as I was temporarily blinded by the blazing light of the sun. Heaving after my cough fit was over I wiped the sweat over my face and grimaced at the sticky feeling. Why was it so hot? I couldn't remember much, but I was pretty sure that it wasn't anything like this! It didn't help the multiple stains on my clothes, the heavy sent of drying chopper had filled the air.

I tugged at the grey vest in disgust.

Looking around the place, all I could see were sand, and rocks, I found my bag next to me, and after looking through it I found a few scrolls, a scarf, ration bars and water. _At least I haven't been mugged._

My stomach growled as I grabbed the water bottle and took a massive gulp from to both sooth the ace in my throat, and get the disgusting taste of sand out of my mouth. Everything was a blur and my skin felt burned.

After digging threw the bag and finding the burn paste, and applying to the burned area and if it wasn't for the sharp smell of the paste then I would had most likely sighed in content at the feeling. I grabbed one of the Ramen flavored ration bar and opened it, nibbling while trying to ignore the smells

"Is this Suna...?"

I scraped the idea, It could have been when I saw two suns in the sky, Or for the fact that there was a short clocked monster with glowing yellow eyes at in my face. We stared at each other, neither one of us moved a muscle. "H-Hello there... little nightmarish monster thing you," I gulped as it moved closer. "Aren't you a small little guy..?"

Understatement, it was freakishly tiny.

It made a noise, inching closer. Following it's field of vision, I found it staring at the ration bar in my hands and blinked.

I lift the bar up. It looked up. Moved left. Looked left. Moved right. Looked left.

It was when it had started to become amusing when I heard a small growl and found its dark little hands clenching onto it's tiny little belly. I swallowed the piece in my mouth, immediately guilty at the pitiful sight. Braking the bar in to two, I slowly held out the bigger half towards it.

It took small steps closer before it stopped a foot away.

I wiggled the bar, "Common, It's alright." Taking a small bite out of my half, I hummed, "It's safe."

He, Because I started to get tired of calling it an 'it', stepped closer before snatching it and running a few steps away. With his back to me he, started to munch on it loudly. Since he seemed busy, I took another sip before placing the bottle back in the pack.

Standing with some help from one of the large stones around me, I nearly fell on my face when the surrounding sand dunes span in place, suddenly feeling lightheaded. Not to mention nearly vomiting before forcing it back down. Sadly this didn't stop the taste of bile in my mouth.

 _Dear Kami have mercy..._

xxx

 _Entry 1,_ _Day 1:_

 _While looking threw my bag, I've found this empty journal and had decided to keep a log on what's happened so far (And so hopefully I don't go crazy.)_

 _It's been what felt like hours since waking up. This place couldn't be Suna because even though both are as hot as the sun it's self, the last time I checked there wasn't two suns. I have absolutely do idea on whats going on and half of my theory is that I was in a major fight then when they thought that I had died, dragged my body into the desert in hopes to get rid of the evidence. My theory because if it was something less than glory like getting knocked out from behind,_ _then Ayato would have all the more reason to mock me._

"Seriously, don't you have something better to do then stalk me?!"

 _Speaking of which, there was also this... thing that's been following me ever since I gave it some of my rations from the beginning, probably not the best idea to feed something that could potentially maim me in my sleep but it's too late now. Luckily its been keeping its distance...for now._


End file.
